looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrie Melodies (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Merrie Melodies is a recurring segment of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a new version of the homonymous The Looney Tunes Show skits. Synopsis Episodes ''The Great Warrior and the Rabbit'' *'Plot:' Wagner's'' Siegfried'' with Elmer as the titular hero and Bugs as Brunnhilde (a remake of What's Opera, Doc?). *'Sung by:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) and Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) ''The Monkey Song'' *'Plot:' Dr. Scratchansniff sing about his tumultuous relationship with the Warners (a remake of the Animaniacs song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) ''Little Old Slappy From Pasadena'' *'Plot:' Slappy speedily drives her brand new car all over town in order to deliver a letter (a remake of the Animaniacs song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' (archive recordings, guest stars) ''Diary of a Unlucky Cat'' *'Plot:' Penelope writes a diary about her bad luck. *'Sung by:' Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) ''You're Stupid'' *'Plot:' Foghorn and Barnyard sing about Porky and Petunia, saying they're stupid, only for not paying them. *'Sung by:' Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett), Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Porky Pig (speaking, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Petunia Pig (speaking, voiced by Grey DeLisle) ''I'm Mad'' *'Plot:' Yakko and Dot bicker constantly as Dr. Scratchansniff gets them ready for a car trip (a remake of the Animaniacs song short of the same name). *'Sung by:' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) ''Stand by Me'' *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy sing "Stand by Me", while unfortunate events keep happening to Porky (based on by and inspired by the homonymous videoclip from Timon & Pumbaa). *'Sung by:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (speaking, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Elmer Fudd (laugh, voiced by Billy West) ''I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat'' *'Plot:' A series of gags depicting the cats attempting to capture Tweety, while they sing the classic song (based on the original song by Mel Blanc and inspired by the homonymous short, adding more lyrics for the other cats). *'Sung by:' Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Sylvester (voiced by Bergman), Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong), Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Claude Cat (voiced by Billy West), Babbit (voiced by Billy West), Catstello (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Granny (speaking, voiced by June Foray) ''Daffy's Rhapsody'' *'Plot:' Elmer Fudd pursues Daffy Duck during a musical performance (based on the original song by Mel Blanc and inspired by the homonymous short). *'Sung by:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Elmer Fudd (speaking, voiced by Billy West) ''We Are in Love'' *'Plot:' Dot sings about her love interest with Skippy (based on the homonymous song from The Looney Tunes Show). *'Sung by:' Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) ''Public Enemies Ballad'' *'Plot:' A Texan singer sings about Bunny and Claude being chased by the police (loosely based on The Ballad of Bunny and Claude, a song sung during the openings of the two Bunny and Claude cartoons) *'Sung by:' Bunny, Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) and Offscreen Texan Singer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) ''Sad Ballad'' *'Plot:' Elmyra decides to sing about her love for bunnies at the same time she chases them. *'Sung by:' Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer), Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) and Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) ''TBA'' *'Plot:' TBA *'Sung by:' TBA ''TBA'' *'Plot:' TBA *'Sung by:' TBA ''TBA'' *'Plot:' TBA *'Sung by:' TBA ''TBA'' *'Plot:' TBA *'Sung by:' TBA Trivia *The segment's opening uses the That's All Folks theme variant from Blooper Bunny. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show